Amigos (Happy Feet)
The Amigos is the name of a group of the five adélie penguins from Happy Feet franchise. The group consists of five members named Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul. They are Mumble and Lovelace's best friends. Biography Happy Feet They are first seen when they met Mumble when the latter was being chasen by a leopard seal. They and Mumble taunted the leopard seal until he gave up am flopped away. The Amigos took interest on Mumble's tap dance, which made them to immediately take a liking towards Mumble. Then, they decide to invite Mumble to meet their home, Adélie-Land. Everyone was singing and dancing, and they use some of their newly learned tap dancing to impress some female penguins, to no avail. Mumble notices that some of the penguins were carrying around rocks. Mumble mistakenly assumed that the male penguin was going to eat it, until Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul told him it was a lovestone, for getting a mate. Later, Mumble and the Amigos are walking and dancing when the piece of ice Mumble was dancing on breaks, and he falls down a steep mountain. Nestor note that Mumble is "so accidentally cool" and the five jump after him. After sliding down the icy mountain, Mumble, Ramón, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul fall into the ocean, where a piece of ice breaks off and releases a bull-dozer, which intrigues Mumble. Ramón advise him to talk to Lovelace, a "wise and all-knowing" rockhopper penguin. The Amigos then take Mumble to meet Lovelace, so Mumble could have his answers. Lovelace has a plastic rings from a six-pack-soda-can around his neck (which was said to be his "sacred talisman"), which he claims the mystic beings (actually the humans) gave to him. After asking many questions, and not having answered, Lovelace decides to stop answering questions for the day. Mumble and the Amigos head to Emperor-Land where it is mating season. Mumble tries to impress Gloria, but he knows he can't sing, so Ramón hides behind Mumble and sings to Gloria. She doesn't fall for it and at first, rejects him, but when he dances to her heartsong, she ends up falling in love with him, and many other penguins (including the Amigos) dance with them. Unfortunately, Noah, the leader of the emperor penguins, see their antics and banishes Mumble for not changing his ways. Mumble accepts, but threats to return after he discover why the fishes were disappearing. Not wanting Mumble to be alone, the Amigos decides to go with him on his journey. They returns to Lovelace to find out information about the fish shortage and wants to speak to the aliens. After finding Lovelace, they discovers that Lovelace is chooking because the thing around his neck is too tight. Lovelace confess that it was never given by the mystic beings (nor anyone else either) and that it actually caught around his neck while he was swimming. Mumble asks Lovelace to take them to the Forbiden Shore (where Lovelace found his "talisman"), and then they could find the aliens to discover what happened to the fishes and how to take the thing out kg Lovelace's neck. Mumble, Lovelace and the Amigos soon begins their journey. They later discovers that Gloria had followed them, as she wanted to go with Mumble. However, Mumble did not wanted Gloria to go with him on his journey, as he knew it could be dangerous, and Gloria could die. In order to protect her, Mumble jokingly insults her singing voice into driving her away, and then she leaves to home. They also meet a land of elephant seals along their way, who warn them of the "aliens annihilators" (which was actually a boat or a ship the humans used to go fishing). The next day, Mumble, Lovelace and the Amigos arrives at the Forbiden Shore. They are attacked by two orcas, but they all manages to escape. After the attack, they found fishing ships come to the Forbiden Shore and the penguins watch them plunder fish. Mumble follows the ship leaving the others behind. While Lovelace starts dedicating his life to count Mumble's story, the Amigos head back to Emperor Land tk warn Norma Jean that Mumble is okay, and tells her about his heroic acts. The Amigos are ater again when Mumble backs to Emperor Land. Mumble convinces all the penguins to dance for the humans so the humans will give their fishes back. They starts training (except for Noah and the Elders), when the humans arrives in a helicopter. Soon all the penguins (even Noah and the Elders) dance for the humans, who take footage of them and the United Nations decide to protect the penguins' food supply. In the end, all is well. Mumble is married with Gloria, and becomes a hero. The Amigos and Lovelace dances with the emperor penguins. Happy Feet Two In the sequel, Ramón traveled back again to Emperor Land to find a female when a trio of female emperor penguins thinks he is too short and gross when a male emperor penguin arrives and leaves with them when Ramón started to sing "I Want to Know What Love Is." Then he found Mumble and Gloria talking to their son Erik. When he entered the hole, Ramón says that he can fix their problem and tells Erik about something. He goes home to Adélie-Land, followed by Erik and his two best friends, Atticus and Boadicea. The rest of the Amigos is seen when Ramón returns to Adélie-Land with Erik, Atticus and Boadicea. Ramón presents them to Erik, Atticus and Boadicea, and then they go watch a show from their friend, Lovelace. In the show, Lovelace presents to all adélie penguins as a flying penguin (actually an Atlantic Puffin) named Sven. After Sven caught the females' attention, Ramón got jealous and wanted to ruin his show, forcing Lovelace to call the security to take Ramón away, despite their friendship. After singing his history, Sven shows pity towards Ramón and teaches him "Sventhink" and that he will it, it will be his. When the Amigos watches Ramón to wish, he opens his eyes to mistake Mumble (looking for Erik, Atticus and Boadicea) as a girl. Ramón calls the security to trap Mumble, and he sees a female adélie penguin named Carmen, and Ramón falls in love with her. Ramón tries to win her heart, but she is not interested. Later on, Emperor Land is trapped by a massive glacier of ice and snow, with Mumble, Erik, Atticus and Boadicea as the only penguins to be free. Mumble then sends Boadicea to Adélie-Land to find Ramón and Lovelace and bring as many adélies as they can. After Boadicea arrives with the adélies, Lovelace and Sven, they tries to keep the emperor penguins feed by bringing fish for them. Later on, Lovelace get the attention of some humans to build a way out for the penguins. However, a storm starts and the humans leave. Later, the sea is frozen, turning impossible for Sven and the adélies penguins to bring fish for the emperor penguins. Desesperated, several emperor penguins slide down a mountain in order to fly outta there. The penguins, still believing that Sven is a penguin (except for Mumble) asks him to teach them how to fly. Sven almost manages to take Seymour outta there, but he fails and then reveals his true species, making the penguins upset. Mumble then realized if they danced enough, they could move the snow into making a way outta there. However, several penguins falls into the Doomberg, including Atticus, Boadicea, Lovelace and Carmen. Not wanting to be without her, Ramón jumps into the Doomberg, thus finally winning Carmen's heart (as she saw Ramón risking his life to stay with her, and she fell in love with him). However, nos the only penguins to remain free are Mumble, Erik, Nestor, Lombardo, Rinaldo and Raul, and half of the adélie penguins, while the other half has fallen into the Doomberg. They still try to dance, but with several penguins fallen, their moves is not enough. Sven tries to help, but it is still not enough. Mumble and Erik then goes to the elephant seal land to ask for the help of their new friend, Bryan. After they return, everyone starts tap dancing on the ice, making enough snow and ice fall to create a sort of a stairway to the top of the glacier. The penguins are now free, they forgives Sven for his lies, Sven starts living with the penguins, Ramón introduces Carmen to the Amigos. The movie ends with Sven and the penguins looking for a new home. Members * Ramón (leader) * Nestor * Lombardo * Rinaldo * Raul Unofficial members * Mumble (possible leader) * Lovelace Trivia * In the first part of the credits, they are referred to as "Adélie Amigos". * With the exception of Ramón, their names are not said during the films, only appearing in the posters and the final credits. * In a poster of the first film, Lombardo can be seen on the bottom but he is not the leader. * In Anton Vill's concept arts of the first film, some of them have 5 members, 4 members, and 3 members. In the final cut of the film, the production team decided to put 5 members. * In the original script, they all (including Ramón) were not named. * Though it has not been confirmed, Mumble may be a member of the Amigos as well, as they liked Mumble, and Ramón said that he is the second most charismatic of them. In case Mumble is a member of the Amigos, Mumble is possible the new leader (passing Ramón to co-leader), as Nestor song "Leader of the Pack" about Mumble. * Lovelace can also be a member of the Amigos, since they went to the Forbiden Shore together. However, like Mumble, Lovelace is not confirmed to be a member of the Amigos. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Predators Category:Dimwits Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sidekicks Category:Optimists Category:Partners in Training Category:MAD Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Mischievous Category:Bond Creator Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Martyr Category:Poor Category:Determinators Category:Fragmental Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Inconclusive Category:Stalkers Category:Warriors Category:Provoker Category:Teams